Breath of Fire 6: Guardians of the White Dragon
is the upcoming next game in the Breath of Fire series. It was announced on August 1, 2013, and is expected to launch sometime in 2014. It is being produced by Kazunori Sugiura. Plot The story takes place 1,000 years after a war fought with the "Power of the Dragon". The world has gone through a terrible transformation, becoming a desert wasteland. Despite this tragedy, people have found ways to survive and hold on to hope. As the war is over, life is at peace once again until the powerful Schwartz Empire disrupted that peace, overtaking the world slowly and dominating smaller countries, one by one. One of those lands that fell under the Empire's strength was Dragnier, which is home to the Hero. The Schwartz Empire attacked the village, destroying all in their path. Peridot, who just happened to come by the ruins, found the Hero in trouble and saves them. Talk of the "Power of the Dragon" and the "Song of the Dragon" have been mentioned but not much is known about it. It seems it will take a large role in the plot of Breath of Fire 6. Gameplay Breath of Fire 6 will feature gameplay that has not been shown previously to the series but will also implement elements that are new. Combat will have a heavy focus on AI controlled Fellows and a combo system. Fellows and the player will each have their own skills which will help the player form timed combos. Combos will work by using skills and combining spells that a character can use, spells such the Flare line from previous games will be returning. A combo will work like: Flare + Fireblast = Fire Elemental Chain Combo. A customizable character will be controlled by the player, this characters name is Hero. The Hero's appearance, gender, skills, and stat growth will all be player controlled. The Hero also is said to have the "Power of the Dragon" which will allow the Hero to use Dragon Transformations. One of the online features that Breath of Fire 6 holds is the ability to build a village. The village that the player will build is Dragnier. Players will be able to build up their village as the game progresses which revolves around a community. The player will be able to also visit other players Dragnier and help out. The community that will develop in the village will be able to help the Hero in some way. The game will feature over 600 pieces of armour and weapons including the GooKing Sword. More than 350 characters will be able to become Fellows to the Hero. Some of them being important characters such as Nina. The player will be able to change the jobs and skills of their Fellows who will become residents of Dragnier's Community. Characters Few Characters have been announced but the few that have been include: *Hero - the main character, they hold the Power of the Dragon within them. *Gilliam - A hardened warrior who protects the Forest of the Dawn, he is extremely loyal and will risk his life for his companions. *Nina - A traveller who is related to the Wing Clan, a race of people who were once able to transform into Great Birds, she left her home of Wyndia after it was taken over. *Amelia - A intellectual woman who is quite friendly and relaxed, she has the ability to use magic. *Klaus - One of the highest ranked officers of the Schwartz Empire's military force, he was involved with the attack on Dragnier. *Jubei - A older wise man who seeks out to help the Hero on their journey. *Elise - The staff officer of the Schwartz Empire, she works along side of Klaus. Locations *Dragnier - A small village near the Weiss Kingdom, it was destroyed by the Schwartz Empire. *Schwartz Empire - A powerful Empire who hold the might of the Black Dragons, they have been quickly taking over the land by force. They are at war with the Weiss Kingdom. *Weiss Kingdom - A Kingdom at war with the Schwartz Empire, they hold on to the beliefs of the Dragon Tradition. *Forest of the Dawn - A paradise spared from the desertification of the world, it has many mysteries and secrets hiding within it. *Wyndia - A place where members of the Wing Clan once lived, it was recently overthrown. Promotions On July 14 2014 it was announced that the makers of Breath of Fire 6 and singer/voice actress Haruka Tomatsu are working together. A special offer for fans that included special DLC which will be a special Fellow voiced by Haruka herself and the ability to have beta access to the game with each purchase. She also provided the vocals for the game's theme song In Our Hands which will be featured on her new album "Fantastic Soda!!". The album will be released on July 30 2014. Gallery 322bafa2.jpg B7bf774f.jpg B13cc9b2.jpg Cc24c89e.jpg 0cf967a8.jpg Bof6site.jpeg Breath of Fire 6.jpg Breath of Fire 6 Official Site "Main Theme" Battle 0 object.png 447363.jpg 447362.jpg 447361.jpg 447360.jpg 447357.jpg 447356.jpg Story 1 ss1.png BoF6Convo.jpg BoF6Map.jpg story_0_map.png External Links *Official Mobile Site *Official PC Site *Official Twitter *Official Facebook